My Vampire Mentor
by Nervousneurotic
Summary: It turns out being a human doctor who is unconditionally and irrovacobly in love with a vampire doctor isn't as easy as it would be in a screenplay. Got the idea from the Twilight series. Mainly Cox/JD with a little bit of Turk/JD. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_-Let the game begin-_

It was much like any other day at Sacred Heart hospital except for the fact that Dr. Perry Cox wasn't going to be coming back to work until Wednesday—today was Monday. Jordan had wanted him to go somewhere special with her and Cox really needed a break from work. Now, Sacred Heart's bubbliest doctor, John Dorian, happened to be a little down because of this. JD had asked and asked Perry to help him on a project for the hospital and he had finally agreed to it. Since he was gone with Jordan for three days he had to wait longer to get started on it.

_Turk_

It's been an hour since I told JD that Dr. Cox would be gone for a few days. He isn't as upset about it anymore, considering we've been playing "Find the saltine", "Toe or finger", and Pacman in the break room all this time. Although, I can't really understand why V bear still likes that jackass after all these years of the rants and insults thrown towards him. It's nice to have my buddy to myself though plus Carla isn't working today so we both get to goof off the entire day (unless we get paged of course).

JD and Turk spent the rest of the day walking around the hospital checking on their patients. Talking about the Janitor and occasionally saying "Hooch" when they knew he was around, making him angry was always fun but unfortunately this time he jumped on Turk's back and tried to choke him to death. Thank the lord Leonard had been close by. Hooch...is crazy. He was fired and JD and Turk decided to never ever say "Hooch" again just in case.

_Tuesday, JD_

Tomorrow Dr. Cox is coming back to the hospital and then I'll be able to start my project. Lately I've been playing a lot of games with Turk and listening to Elliot talk to me about gossip going around the hospital. It's been a bunch of fun around here without Cox but it just doesn't feel complete without him. The rants keep everyone in line. However, right now, I'm on my way to meet Carla at the nurses station to talk about her shopping arrangements with Turk this week.

"Hey, Carla...what's wrong? Did something happen?" Carla blinked away a few tears and hugged a sad eyed Turk. She was currently too shaken up to speak so Turk did for her.

"JD,...Dr. Cox was found dead in the hotel where he and Jordan stayed last night. They can't find Jordan anywhere and don't know how Cox died." I stood shocked for a minute or two and then began running in the direction of the Morgue. I busted through the double doors and grabbed Doug by the shoulders.

"Doug! Is it true? Is Dr. Cox in here?" Doug stared down at his feet and I released my grip on him.

"Sorry, JD. I'll leave you so you can say goodbye. I'll tell you what happened when the blood results get back...see ya..." When Doug finally left I walked over to the table where my mentor lay motionless, cold and I allowed myself to cry in front of him after all these years.

The tears fell from JD's face and onto Perry's pasty cheek. He began to shake and loud sobs ripped through his frame. Though, once he squeezed his eyes shut, he felt someone gripping on his wrist. JD jumped and opened his blue eyes that gradually widened as he realized who had a hold of him. Perry Cox.

"Why, Debra. You're crying like a girl. Are you ever going to man up?" More tears made their way down JD's face causing the older man to tighten his grip.

"Newbie! Stop crying, or else!" He lifted his head from the table and stared at the doors to the morgue.

"Get out of here, Carol. I'll explain later." The brunette did as he was told and and Cox stilled. Doug entered, gave a sad look to the superior doctor, and turned to throw away the wrapper to his lollipop. When he looked back at the table he gaped causing his lollipop to fall out and onto the floor. Cox was gone.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" The old man was agitated and wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Dr. Kelso!" The yelling man on the other end of the phone caused a really bad headache.

"What the hell is it, Doug? I'm doing...chief of medicine stuff."

"Oh my god, Sir! When I went to the morgue a few minutes ago Dr. Cox was laying there one minute and was gone the next SECOND! What do I do?" Kelso's eyes dropped and lingered on the desk in front of him. Perry was dead and even though he'd never really liked him, he felt sad that the endless rants of that jackass were at an end.

"Doug! Do what you always do and find the damn body!" He slammed the phone down and went back to staring out the window where the rain fell from dark heavy clouds in the sky.

JD, finally at his apartment, walked to his bedroom and opened the door.

"Great, Elizabeth. You're here, now have a seat." Surprised to see Cox in his bedroom, JD just nodded silently and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Talk, Gladys!" JD nodded again making the red head growl and roll his eyes.

"W-why're you here, Dr. Cox?" A huge roar of thunder sounded, making the younger of the two yelp. A flash of lightning lighting up the room for seconds, casting shadows across the faces of the two men. One's face completely calm and collected the other face however, a little terrified.

"I'm here because 1) Jordan bit me last night and left me there to most likely die and 2) You're the only one stupid enough to believe that...I'm a vampire. The rain began hitting the windows with great force and another boom was heard throughout the gray sky.

**If you read this Please review and let me know what you think so far! I've already got the whole thing planned out to the end so It shouldn't take very long to update. That's the end of this chapter. It's short and I suck at grammar I know. I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Scrubs...Bill Lawrence does.**_

_**Some recommended songs:**_

_**Love game by lady gaga**_

_**In the sun by Joseph Arthur**_

"Heh...heh...a...vampire? Are you sure they just _thought _you were...ya know. Dead?" JD wasn't even sure if he was really awake, actually having to pinch himself to find out.

"Yes, Janice, a vampire." JD raised his hand and smacked himself, yet he wasn't seeing the image in front of him change in any way. It was just Dr. Cox sitting on the bed staring at him with a serious stare.

"...Yeah, okay. A vampire...like, uh, Dr. Acula? Any struggles that came with this transformation of yours? 'Cause once I was reading this novel in the library and-" JD looked back at Cox and he noticed how the distance between them had shortened dramatically, only a few inches apart from each other now.

"You're right it does come with a few quirks. Such as the fact that I'm tempted to..." Perry brushed his lips across JD's neck, opening his mouth and raking his teeth across the skin. Jerking back, the victim hit his back against the wall.

"Whoa! What are you doing!?" Laughter echoed throughout the room, JD raised his eyebrow and stared straight at the ma...vampire in front of him, who was laughing at who knows what.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I cannot believe you fell for that, Betsy! I may want some blood every now and again but I would never take yours, it might turn me into a girl." Clearing his throat, he walked out of the room, plopped down on the couch, turned on the tv, and began flicking through channels.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" JD looked up at the clock and was surprised that it a was 12:47.

"You're right, Coxie! Gotta get to bed." The boy rushed to his bedroom and closed the door—and locking it right after. He was actually kind of afraid of Dr. Cox now_**. **_Everyone thought he was dead and he could just kill JD without anyone knowing what happened. He eventually fell aspleep...at, like, 6:53 and then he had to get up at 7:00. So there wasn't really any point in that.

Once I got to Sacred Heart, there was no way I could be as depressed as anyone else. I mean, After all I had my mentor to myself in my own apartment...that sounded wrong...The trip to the nurses station was terrible. The Janitor tripped me with his mop and Lonnie and a couple of other interns were happy and cheering now that Dr. Cox was gone...heartless people. Anyways I'm sometimes confused by the people who work here I mean-

"Hey, Vanilla!" Ah, Turk. He's not extremely sad looking and here I thought that Perry had grown on him...guess not.

"Hey, Chocolate. I'm liking the new blue scrubs your wearing." He crinkled his nose, his mouth opening a little as he did so. Were his teeth always so sharp? What's up with that? I wonder if Carla made him wear the blue...

"You smell horrible, JD!" Hey! How dare he! I'm using a new shampoo, conditioner, soap, and everything! I smell as manly as can be...in like a cologne sort of way.

"Hey, JD. You smell good, Like strawberries. I'll have to borrow what your wearing sometime. Turk baby, Dr. Wen wants to speak to you about another appendectomy." Carla pointed in Dr. Wen's direction then she walked back to her place at the nurses station.

"Don't listen to Carla, VB. You reek!" I was going to protest but he was already off down the hall. Hmm...is this smell really strawberries?...I'm going to keep using it...It's nice.

_**Yeah I know it's another short chapter but it kills to write something really long. Well I know it's obvious but can you guess what Twilight characters attitude Turk is supposed to be taking on in this story? Oh and I'm in desperate need of a beta reader for this story...possibly others I'll write. So if you are a beta and can do it or if you can recommend one for me I would really appreciate it.**_


End file.
